This invention relates to motor fuel additive compositions. In one of its aspects this invention relates to improved operation of internal combustion engines. In another of its aspects this invention relates to reduction of formation of deposits in internal combustion engines. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to the alleviation of the effects of overdosing of fuels with detergent additives.
The thermal stability of motor fuel compositions is becoming increasingly important as modern engines are forced to operate at higher and higher temperatures because the engines must use pollution-control devices. Fuels of low thermal stability can contain additives which during exposure to conditions of high temperature result in undesirable deposits in the carburetor, intake system, valves, etc. The stability problem is particularly acute in situations where overdoses of certain additives, especially carburetor detergents, are inadvertantly added to the motor fuel compositions. The use of such overdosed fuels in an internal combustion engine can cause the formation of excessive deposits in critical parts of the engine which results in severe engine damage, such as stuck valves and bent pushrods.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide motor fuel additive compositions and motor fuel compositions containing these additives which alleviate the effects of thermal instability compared to prior art motor fuel compositions. It is another object of this invention to prevent damage to internal combustion engines resulting from overdosage of certain carburetor detergents in motor fuels.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.